


Killer Left Hook

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Fire, M/M, Nico shirtless, Nico's shirt was on fire, solangelo, the climbing wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Challenge.Sherman Yang and Nico di Angelo aren't good friends, but Nico had nobody else to talk to when Will is working. Nico ends up roping himself into a race up the climbing wall with Sherman. Will is there to cheer him on though, work be damned.The winner's prize it to be able to punch the other in the face.T for mild language.





	Killer Left Hook

Nico didn’t have a lot of friends that were year round campers. There was of course, Kayla and Austin, but that was more of a mutual agreement to be nice to each other. Nico’s good friends were away 70% of the time.

Jason was still away building shrines, Percy and Annabeth were at school, and all the others lived in New Rome. The only people at camp Nico could consider friends were Leo, though only slightly, and Will who was his boyfriend so he didn’t really even count.

That is how Nico defends himself when his brain says he really shouldn’t be socializing with Sherman Yang. They were sitting beside each other at the climbing wall, watching as campers tried to make it to the top.

The whole camp was currently gathered around the general area of the death trap that was the climbing wall. It was a Tuesday and Chiron had set up a quote-on-quote ‘friendly’ competition. The first camper to make it to the top would be rewarded with no chores for the next month. It was quite the prize considering that chores could range from dusting the Big House to shoveling shit in the stables.

Nico was listening as Sherman told a story of getting pay back on the Stolls for a prank by giving them hell in his boot camp. “-and he was sweating and panting. He couldn’t even walk without wobbling. And then I made them do the death crawl across the arena”

Nico laughed. Him and Sherman had very similar ways of keeping order in their classes. “The other day I made a camper so 100 burpees.” Nico said. “He fainted after and I had to drag him to the infirmary.”

“Gods what’d he do?” Sherman asked, laughing.

“He disrespected me,” Nico answered.

“You’re such an old dude.”

They sat in silence for a bit, watching as a kid almost made it to the top, but fell as the last moment, simultaneously getting burned by the lava.

“Sucker,” Sherman laughed.

They watched as Will ran over to get the kid to the infirmary. Will was currently on duty and couldn't be bothered which was why Nico was wasting his time with Sherman.

“Bet I could beat you to the top,” Sherman said.

Nico scoffed. “Please. I may be an old man but I can leave your ass in the wind.”

Sherman laughed and shook his head. He stood, looking down to Nico. “Winner gets to punch the other in the face.”

Nico stood, “You’re on.” Nico really couldn't deny the possible free-be punch to Sherman.

The two boys lined up side by side and crouched into a starting position. Kids began talking around them.

“They’re gonna race.”

“Everybody look.”

“This will be good!”

Nico heard Will’s voice in the distance screaming his name and cheering him on. Nico thought in the back of his mind: he could just shadow travel to the top. But what was the fun in that?

“Ready?” Sherman asked.

Nico nodded. “One”

“Two”

“GO!”

They both took off on a sprint, running towards the wall. Sherman was a faster runner, but Nico was much more agile. Sherman reached the wall first, grabbing hold of a vertical pole, climbing it. Nico on the other hand, when he reached the wall, jumped and grabbed a little ledge. Cheers erupted as he pulled himself up on it.

Nico payed Sherman no attention as he climbed. He couldn’t be distracted.

Nico looked to his right and saw a net hanging for climbing purposes. He jumped once more and grabbed onto it, nearly slipping. He secured his foot in a hole and began climbing. There was no balancing with this specific net. It was hooked to the next level by a single hook, from there it just hung. It was the equivalent of a very unstable, spinning latter.

Nico reached the top and swung to the next level, hoisting himself onto the platform.

The next part of the wall was like the traditional climbing wall, except it had nodules that frequently spit fire out. Nico grabbed his first peg, only for fire to shoot out next to him, lighting his shirt on fire.

Nico instantly stripped the shirt off throwing it to the ground, still on fire. _That shirt is done for_ , Nico thought.

He could hear girls cheering and a few swooning as he grabbed pegs and climbed. He was eventually at a spot where the pegs were spreading out more, and he couldn’t reach the next one. He was so close to the next platform. Sherman was right on his tail.

Sherman was next to him soon, also looking for a peg to grab onto. Suddenly another fire spout went off, close to Nico’s side, giving him first degree burns there. Nico groaned. “Fuck.”

Then he made a swift decision.

He took his feet of their pegs and began walking them up the wall. When he was at a good point he pushed off, flipping his body up onto the platform. His ass was on the platform, his back bent at the edge. Being careful not to lose his balance, he slowly sat up, moving so he was sitting on the platform. He stood.

Nico, somehow, had to get past the lava waterfall and to the other side of the platform. The lava waterfall was going on and off in intervals. Once Nico had had counted out the longest stretch of no lava, he waited until that interval again, sprinting across the platform, melting his shoes a bit. He hardly made it to the other side before lava poured down again.

Nico looked at what he had to do to get to the next platform. There was divot cut out of the wall in a squared off shape. Nico stepped into it and stood there, spreading his arms so each hand was on a side of the divot. The he jumped so his feet were there too. He slowly walked/jumped his way up the wall. He was almost to the top. Once on the next platform Nico stopped for a breath. This was tiring.

His muscles burned. He couldn’t remember a time he had actually done the entire climbing wall. He tried to control his breathing as he ventured to the next obstacle. The last obstacle.

Monkey bars hung over a gap with no platform. After that, the platform transformed into stairs to the next level.

Nico leaned over the gap and grabbed the furthest bar he could reach: the third. He let his feet tumble off. He was swinging now. He used his momentum to continue across the monkey bars. When he was towards the end, he walked his feet up onto the platform, walking his hands to the last bar, then standing. He ascended the stairs to the top.

Cheers erupted everywhere. Nico looked down to see Will jumping up and down cheering his name. Nico smiled.

It was forty three seconds later when Sherman made it to the top. Nico smiled as Sherman glared at him. “Pretty god for an old man, di Angelo”

Nico laughed. “No so bad yourself.”

When they descended the wall, Will ran up sweeping him into a hug. Nico pulled his face out of Will’s chest. It was too hot to be this close to a son of Apollo. Nico was drenched in sweat. He pulled back a bit more and placed a kiss on Will’s lips. “That was awesome,” Will said when Nico pulled back.

Nico smiled. He pulled back, turning to where Miranda was comforting Sherman over his loss. “Can I get that punch now?” Nico asked.

Sherman huffed and braced himself.

Nico pulled his fist back and thrust if forwards to connect with Sherman’s jaw. Sherman’s head snapped back. Then he brought his hand up to his jaw. All he said was, “Killer left hook.”

Nico smirked and turned back to his boyfriend, kissing him. This was quite the victory.


End file.
